


A Meeting of Minds

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting of magic and technology</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Minds

The small organic blinked as it looked around, a hand pushed round lenses back up to its optics as it slowly pushed itself to its feet.

“Well bugger.” It said as it took in its surroundings, “that wasn’t meant to happen.” It sounded exasperated.

Much, the watcher mused, like he did when one of his inventions blew up in his face.

But then, even he had never seen a small human space bridge into his lab.

Shifting his weight he quickly drew the attention of the organic who whirled around, a small stick held out in front of its body.

“Easy human.” The mech rumbled as he spread his servos in a human gesture of peace.

The organic blinked, backed up, before raising an eyebrow and looking at the stick as if it held all the answers.

The mech crouched down to better speak with his unexpected visitor. “What’s your designation?” He asked as the human stood rooted to the spot, a most welcome change to screaming, fainting or attempting to run.

“Designa... oh, Harry.” It said as it slowly slid the stick into a loop on its belt, “and you are?”

“Wheeljack.” The mech rumbled as he lowered a servo to the ground and motioned for the human to climb on.

It regarded the extended hand for a few seconds before clambering up.

“So,” Wheeljack began as he let the human step off onto his lab bench, “how did a human create a space bridge?”

Harry tilted his head, a confused look flitting across his face, “a space bridge?”

“Big purple flash of light, rushing air, big bang and then you appeared here.”

“Oh.” The human frowned. “That’s not what I was trying to do.”

“You’re an inventor?” The mech asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Sort of.” The human said, “not to be rude or anything, but what are you?”

“An autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron.”

Harry raised both eyebrows at that. “Please tell me you are visiting Earth, rather than me visiting Cybertron.”

“We are still on Earth.” Wheeljack affirmed. “Is moving planets usual? I didn’t know humans could do that.”

“We can’t. But it would have been my luck to be the first.” Harry replied as he found a seat on a bit of discarded technology. “So, space bridges? I’m a spellcrafter, I was attempting to create an international portkey, since normally they have a limited range and nobodies ever made a stable one that can go from continent to continent.”

“Portkey?” Wheeljack asked, in all his time on Earth none of the humans had ever mentioned travel like Harry was describing.

“It’s a type of magical travel.” Harry said as he pulled out the stick, stood up and promptly disappeared.

‘Jack stepped back in surprise, even as the human reappeared with a small pop of displaced air at the other end of the workbench.

Sweeping a quick scan over the bench and the human he picked up a trace of rapidly dissipating energy, mainly focused around the stick Harry was placing back in his belt as he made his way around the equipment littering the work surface.

Reaching behind himself and snagging a chair, Wheeljack gestured for Harry to make himself comfortable again, before pulling a datapad out of subspace. Unhooking the stylus he fixed his optics on the human, “so, tell me more about this magic.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Meeting of Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446965) by [Bijuui9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bijuui9/pseuds/Bijuui9)




End file.
